Dragonborn
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Kleine Songfic zum Lied "The Dragonborn comes" aus dem Spiel Skyrim - Harry besiegt Voldemort auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise.


_Our Hero, Our Hero_

_.  
><em>

Harry Potter hielt das Schwert fest in seiner Hand, das Schwert Gryffindors.

Es leuchtete in einem strahlenden Blau, seit er es das erste Mal berührt hatte.

Als würde es sich auf das freuen, was vor ihm lag.

Und vielleicht tat es das sogar.

Denn es war sein Schicksal, genau wie es das des Helden war

...ihrer beider Schicksale hatte sie zusammen geführt.

.

_Claims a warrior's Heart_

_.  
><em>

Harrys Herz schlug schnell und kräftig.

...zeigte ihm mit jedem Laut an das noch Leben in ihm steckte.

Es war aufgeregt, er war aufgeregt.

Seine Hände zitterten, aber noch hielten sie das Schwert fest.

So war es gut, so war es richtig, nicht anders durfte es sein.

Sie mussten es tun, zusammen...

.

_I tell you, i tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

_.  
><em>

Drachen kreisten über Harrys Haupt

...verkündeten Unheil und das Ende.

Doch für wen?

Für den Helden oder den Feind?

Für die gute oder die schlechte Seite?  
>Wer würde sterben?<br>Er hob das Schwert hoch über seinen Kopf

...den Gegner zu sehen, dies ließ seinen Mut aufflammen.

Die Drachen sie kreischten und schrien.

Das Schlagen ihrer mächtigen Flügel

...es schickte kühlen Wind auf den Helden und sein Schwert.

.

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art_

_.  
><em>

„Ich töte dich" donnerte der Held

...so laut und stark wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben:  
>„Du wirst sterben! Hier und Jetzt!"<p>

Seine Stimme war so stark wie seine Kraft, sein Mut, sein Leben.

Diese Stimme, sie schien zu schlagen...so kräftig wie sein Herz.

Oder das Herz eines Drachen?

Wie das Herz eines Schwertes?

Der Held stach zu.

Das Schwert brannte feuerrot in seinen Händen, er stach immer wieder zu.

Es grub sich in den dürren Körper des Feindes

...immer und immer wieder.

Doch dafür erntete er nur Lachen.

Schäbiges und kaltes Lachen.

„Stirb" brüllte Harrys Stimme, immer lauter, immer stärker:  
>„Stirb, Elender!<p>

Verlasse diese Welt, die du zerstören wolltest!"

.

_Believe believe, the dragonborn comes_

_.  
><em>

Die Drachen sie stießen ihr Feuer auf sie herab

...brennend heiß und gnadenlos.

Doch er hörte nicht auf mit seinem schicksalhaften Tun.

Das Feuer traf ihn nicht und er bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Sein Herz, sein Verstand, sein Körper

...alles hatte eine einzige Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Er glaubte daran

...er glaubte daran den Feind töten zu können.

Das machte ihn noch stärker, das ließ sein Schwert so leicht wie eine Feder werden.

Das Lachen erstarb.

Kehlig und rau

...es wurde immer leiser.

„Stirb" Harrys Stimme klang wie Donnerhall über die Ebenen und Hügel, die Berge und Meere...sie hörten es alle.

Tief in ihren Herzen, hörten sie es alle.

.

_It's an end of the evil,_

_.  
><em>

Ein Röcheln, ein letztes Atmen.

Die roten Augen wurden weiß.

Das Böse starb, der Gegner, der Feind.

Es war zu Ende.

Für immer.

Sein grauer Körper sackte auf den Boden, bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Zurück blieb nur der kühle Wind.

Und doch stieß Harry noch ein letztes Mal zu

...dann wurde das Schwert Gryffindors zu Staub.

.

_Of all Skyrim's foes_

_.  
><em>

Dort am Horizont, da verschwanden die Drachen im ewigen Blau.

Sie schrien nicht mehr.

Sie schickten kein Feuer mehr auf die furchtlosen Krieger.

Kein Wind.

Alles wurde still.

Die Schlacht war geschlagen, das Gute hatte gesiegt.

Harry flüsterte ein paar Worte, die er selbst nicht verstand.

Bis auch der letzte Drache am Himmelsrand verschwand.

.

_Beware beware, the dragonborn comes_

_.  
><em>

Er zitterte immer noch, sein Herz schlug langsamer als er auf die Knie ging.

Es war getan, sein Schicksal erfüllt.

Er war frei, von nun an.

...und mit ihm alle, die sich dem Guten verschrieben hatten.

.

_For the Darkness has passed_

_.  
><em>

Doch nehmt euch in acht, passt gut auf!

.

_And the Legend yet grows_

_.  
><em>

Passt auf!

Tut nichts schändliches mehr,

...sonst wird es euch genauso ergehen wie dem Feind in dieser Geschichte hier.

.

_You'll know, you' ll know the Dragonborn's come._

_.  
><em>

_(Song ist aus dem Spiel Skyrim)  
><em>


End file.
